


Проходи, раздевайся, здравствуй

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Крис повредил плечо во время съёмок Гражданской войны, Роберт предлагает помощь





	Проходи, раздевайся, здравствуй

Роберт особо не церемонится, когда впускает Криса в трейлер. 

— Снимай футболку. И ложись на спину. 

Вот так просто — ложись на спину, расслабься и получай удовольствие. 

Крис нервно хмыкает, отбрасывает со лба волосы и присаживается на кушетку. На гидрокодоне он сидит четвёртые сутки и под вечер соображает неважно. Растяжение оказывается не таким уж и лёгким. После полноценного съёмочного дня он с трудом может поднять руку хотя бы на уровень плеч. Вверх — нет; к надоедливой ноющей боли добавляется ещё и резкая. Ни отдохнуть нормально, ни выспаться. Даже футболку снять не в состоянии самостоятельно.

— В следующий раз сразу приходи, герой, — говорит ему Роберт, стоя за спиной. Крис слышит, как тот разрывает липучку и нажимает пикающие кнопки на странном аппарате, названия которого он не знает и знать не хочет. У Роберта отличный физиотерапевт и массажист, и они плохого не посоветуют, а больше Эвансу знать и не нужно.

— Думал, что под обезболом нормально будет. 

— И как?

— Нихрена.

— Думать — это не твоё. Ложись давай.

— Ну, спасибо, — бормочет Крис, но на кушетку ложится, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Простыня холодная, несмотря на то, что в трейлере тепло, и Крис немного ёжится.

Роберт с ним особо не нежничает — подкладывает под спину широкий пласт ткани, закрепляет на предплечье и надавливает на здоровое плечо, удерживая на месте.

— Расслабься, Крис. Иначе никакого эффекта, — говорит Роберт тихо, поправляет крепление и включает массажёр. Крис слышит лёгкий писк и практически сразу ощущает тепло и приятное покалывание. — Если вдруг будет больно — говори сразу. Но, по идее, не должно быть.

— Ага, понял. Вопросы задавать можно?

Крис слышит тихий смех где-то над головой. Роберт не убирает руки с его здорового плеча и чуть надавливает над косточкой. Это приятно, и Крис бездумно улыбается.

— Делай, что хочешь, только постарайся особо не двигаться.

— Как скажешь, дорогой.

А вот теперь Роберт смеётся довольно и громко, отойдя от Криса. С закрытыми глазами Эванс чётче слышит, как Дауни что-то складывает, двигает стул к изголовью кушетки и выдавливает, судя по звуку, крем из тюбика.

— Долго мне лежать? — не то, чтобы ему хотелось уйти. Ведь за прошедшие несколько минут становится легче. Напряжение в шее проходит, и в плече уже не так сильно тянет. Да и вообще создаётся впечатление, что Крис разминается перед тренировкой. Мышцы напрягаются сами, и это ощущение приятное, действительно приятное. 

— Минут пятнадцать, уже меньше, — по звукам над его головой, он понимает, что Роберт растирает ладони и щёлкает суставами, явно разминая пальцы. Крис особо не интересуется, зачем. Всё, что Дауни делает — он делает круто, и, если позже Криса ждут ещё какие-то ништяки, он совсем не против.

— Тепло и покалывает немного. Так и должно быть? 

— Да.

— Ты сегодня такой разговорчивый, — хмыкнув, Крис закрывает глаза. 

— Представляешь, я тоже устаю.

Ладно, можно и помолчать. Нет, Крис не испытывает неловкости или чего-то подобного от того, что занимает время Роберта. Вообще-то для него всегда открыты двери этого трейлера, есть здесь Дауни или нет. Но сейчас действительно можно просто помолчать и насладиться тем, как покалывает кожа в местах, где прибор легко бьёт током через ткань.

Когда горячие руки касаются его шеи, Крис вздрагивает. Чёрт, он что, задремал? Круто, серьёзно, очень круто, если получилось расслабиться настолько. Роберт как-то говорил — чем быстрее расслабишься, тем приятнее будет. Ну, и вот.

— Уже всё?

— Да, для первого раза достаточно, — придерживая Криса под затылком, Роберт снимает и вытаскивает крепление массажёра.

— А, ладно, я понял, — опираясь на здоровую руку, Крис пытается подняться, но Роберт настойчиво удерживает его за плечи. — Эй, что ты делаешь?

— Я же сказал, постарайся особо не двигаться. Я ещё не закончил.

— Ещё какая-то навороченная электронная штука, которая спасёт мне жизнь?

— В другой раз. Вообще нет ничего лучше старомодного массажа, чтобы снять напряжение. Ты против?

— Ты же знаешь, что нет.

О, да, Роберт знает.

Поэтому и задерживает, а Крис редко отказывается.

— Это бонус для хороших мальчиков?

— Ты что, только что сравнил себя с собакой? — посмеиваясь, Дауни подсовывает ладони Крису под шею и поочерёдно массирует пальцами обеих рук вдоль позвонков. Его прикосновения болезненные и приятные одновременно; подушечками пальцев Роберт придавливает, видимо, только ему известные точки, от прикосновений к которым Крис дёргается и пару раз чуть не вскрикивает, но следующие за давлением приятные поглаживания моментально успокаивают.

— Какие-то твои восточные приёмчики? 

— Типа того.

Если Роберт продолжит в том же духе, Крис снова вырубится, но тот будто чувствует состояние Эванса и давит сильнее, теперь на плечи, над ключицами и в ямочку между ними, постепенно возвращаясь к массажу головы.

У него горячие руки, и Крис довольно жмурится, когда Роберт массирующими движениями обводит его лоб и скулы. Это приятно. В Дауни-трейлере вообще очень много чего приятного, но лучшее — это внимание хозяина.

Роберт сильно нажимает пальцами на какие-то точки на лбу, Крису кажется, что должно быть больно, но нет. Давление сменяется резко накатывающим теплом, и немного кружится голова.

— Не переживай, — Роберт как мысли его читает, вновь принимаясь почти невесомо массировать лоб и виски, порой скользя пальцами под скулы. — Сейчас немного разгоним тебе кровь. И да, я знаю, куда давить, чтобы тебе было приятно.

Крис с этим самоуверенным утверждением спорить не собирается.

Никакой электромассаж не сравнится с теплом человеческих рук, Роберт прав, как никогда. А ещё он слишком хорошо владеет своим телом и, видимо, какой-то супер секретной техникой, потому что Крис не просто расслабляется — он улетает. К местам, где Роберт касается его сильнее, приливает кровь, а кожа горит. Каждое надавливание кажется сильнее, чем предыдущее, и в какой-то момент, когда Дауни чертовски умело нажимает подушечками больших пальцев на нужные точки под ключицами, до Криса доходит… Да, окей, у него встаёт, и Роберт, будто не замечая, намеренно массирует там, где приятнее всего.

— Слышишь меня? Расслабься, — Дауни невесомо касается губами его щеки, наклонившись, а руки опускает на грудь, принимаясь разминать кожу вокруг сосков. Крис, оказывается, всё это время задерживает дыхание.

— Если я ещё больше расслаблюсь…

— Ну, так в чём проблема? С каких пор я тебя смущаю?

Запрокинув голову, Крис натыкается на самодовольную улыбку, в то время, как руки Роберта не прекращая массируют грудь.

Если это был хитрый план, то он удался на все сто. Если импровизация, то Крис в очередной раз Роберту похлопает стоя. После того, как… расслабится. Не впервой ведь. Чего Роберт не видел, не так ли?

Опустив руку между ног, Крис сжимает себя поверх штанов, а Роберт вновь принимается разминать его шею и под затылок. И, раз уж Дауни играет нечестно, Крис от него отставать не будет. Поймав его улыбку, Крис, не отрывая взгляда, демонстративно оттягивает резинку штанов и вытаскивает член. Обнажив головку, обводит её большим пальцем, собирая смазку, и только сжимает, как Роберт вновь выбивает из его груди весь воздух:

— Не спеши. Я люблю медленнее.

Блядь, Крис знает, что любит, но это не значит, что он должен дрочить себе так же, чтобы яйца сводило от желания кончить, но нет, нельзя, медленнее, пожалуйста, ещё немного, Крис.

Придерживая член у основания, Крис мягко массирует яйца в том же ритме, как руки Роберта гладят его под затылком. Слишком медленно, на его вкус, но есть в этой неторопливости что-то, от чего начинает покалывать в пальцах на ногах. А Дауни снова принимается водить по его щекам и скулам, касаясь губ. Намеренно или нет, Крису как-то всё равно в данный момент. Он шумно дышит сквозь приоткрытый рот и облизывается, принимаясь гонять кожу ладонью по всей длине члена.

— Мне нравится, как ты это делаешь.

А Крису то как нравится, словами не передать. У него чуть ли не ноги сводит, член в руке твёрдый, а из головки течёт. Роберт тихо посмеивается, наклонившись, и кусает Криса за ухо:

— Остановись.

— Дауни, какого… нет! — Крис чуть ли не рычит, но послушно останавливается, только сжимает едва подрагивающей ладонью член чуть ниже головки. 

— Ну, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я… — он не договаривает, да это и не нужно, потому что Крис тут же цепляется обеими руками за края кушетки и замирает в предвкушении. А Роберт, сукин сын, особо не спешит. Поднявшись, он обходит Эванса, растирая между ладонями тот же крем, масло, неважно, с которым только что его массировал, и, плавно опустившись Крису на ноги, горячей скользкой ладонью сжимает член.

Противореча собственным приказам, он двигает рукой быстро. Гоняет кожу к головке, удерживая Криса за бедро, и неотрывно следит за тем, как того чуть выгибает с каждым резковатым, но идеальным движением. Пальцами другой руки он ведёт по груди Криса, цепляя несколько волосков, и намеренно сильно тянет, дёргает, и Эванса подкидывает на контрасте. Его окунает в удовольствие, сперма толчками выливается Роберту в ладонь, и тот выдавливает всё до последней капли, пока Крис ловит губами воздух, восторженно улыбаясь:

— Физиотерапия — это твоё призвание. У тебя волшебные руки.

— Подкат засчитан. Можешь прийти завтра.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Крис с удивлением отмечает, что плечо и не болит почти. Роберт всё так же восседает на его ногах и неторопливо вытирает салфеткой ладонь. Он выглядит уставшим, но это не по вине Криса, а из-за съёмок. Но всё равно, Дауни уже был бы в кровати, и наверняка очень хочет туда попасть, но не спросить Крис не может:

— Мне остаться?

— Не сегодня. Мне надо выспаться перед завтра, а вместе у нас это никогда не получается.

Кивнув, Эванс терпеливо ждёт, когда Роберт с него слезет, и поднимается следом. Поправляет штаны, натягивает футболку, всё ещё разморенный и приятно-вялый после такого… интимного массажа.

— Тогда, до завтра? — поймав Роберта за руку, Крис приобнимает его за плечи и скользит губами по шее, но не целует, а Дауни пару раз сжимает его задницу, будто намекая, массажем чего он займётся в следующий раз.

— До завтра, дорогой. Спи сладко.

Когда дверь трейлера закрывается у Криса за спиной, он улыбается, как обдолбанный, ведь ночью действительно будет спать очень сладко.


End file.
